The Day You Stop Looking Back
by livinaintkilledmeyet
Summary: It would figure that the night Sharon Raydor actually decided to go out and unwind that her husband would show up.


"Ye Gods, this night just keeps getting worse."

Andy Flynn didn't even bother looking up from his cranberry and soda when his partner grumbled yet again. He had been doing that almost non-stop from the moment he realized that Captain Raydor and her team had gone out together tonight as well. "What's wrong, Raydor coming our way?"

"Well, it's a Raydor alright. But I think I like this one even less than the wicked one."

His remark drew the attention of the others at the table and they all turned their attention in the direction Provenza was looking. Only a few of them knew what Jackson Raydor looked like, but once the man in question clicked there was a matching scowl around the table. Not just because he was a lawyer but because of the young brunette that he was parading around with.

"I thought the Captain was still married?"

"She is," Flynn answered, pushing himself into a standing position. "Technically speaking."

"Flynn, where are you going? You're not going to say hi are you?"

Andy sent Brenda a look and shook his head. "Seriously, Chief? No, I'm going to go warn the Captain. She might not be our favorite person but even she doesn't deserve to be blind sided like this." He didn't give anyone else a chance to comment before he turned to walk away. But that didn't mean he missed Gabriel's comment about how he was ruining their fun or the echo of "David!" that rang out around the table.

* * *

It didn't take long for Andy to find Sharon standing at the bar, her back towards him while she waited for a drink. Then again, if there was one thing that Andy never had any issues with, it was spotting Sharon Raydor in a room. No matter the size of the crowd or anything else that was going on around them.

Sharon sensed his presence beside her and turned slightly. She resisted the urge to groan because with Andy Flynn trouble was never far behind. "Lieutenant, please don't tell me you've managed to get yourself in trouble yet again."

"Can't a guy walk up to a lady in a bar without him being in trouble? Seriously Captain, you wound me." The boyish grin he added for effect only earned him a roll of the eyes.

"Seriously Flynn. You of all people want to ask that?"

"Okay, so maybe there is trouble this time. But I'm not the one in it." He sighed, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Look Sharon, when's the last time you spoke to Jack?"

The mention of her husband caused her to sigh. "I don't see how that is any of your business. And if that was the whole reason for you coming over here, then I'm afraid you wasted a trip." She went to turn back to the bar but Andy's hand on her arm stopped her. She glanced down at his hand before meeting his gaze, her head cocked just enough to let him know he had about ten seconds before he was in trouble.

"For once I'm not being an ass about things. I came over to warn you that he's here and he's not alone."

"Jack is here? I don't understand."

"Yeah, I ain't so sure about his reason for ending up here either. But he's here and..."

The rest of his words were cut off by a familiar voice calling out her name. Her mouth opened to say something before closing just as quickly. It would be her luck that the one time she actually decided to come out for a night and unwind that her husband would find a way to complicate things for her. "I don't feel like dealing with him, Andy."

The soft tone was one Andy hadn't heard from Sharon in years. Not since their younger days when he considered her one of his best friends. He looked at her now and realized that while things had changed between them since then, one thing had remained the same – he would do anything for her. "You don't have to, at least not alone." He lowered his head enough to whisper in his ear. "Play along, okay?" His arm went around her waist as he turned them to face Jackson and his date. He could feel Sharon momentarily tense beside him before she gave in and relaxed against his side.

"Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Now Sharon, is that really any way to greet me?" He looked over at his wife, his eyes lingering on the arm currently wrapped around her. While he had his fair share of women on the side, he had never actually seen Sharon with another man. It didn't take him long to decide that he didn't like it. "You're hanging out with Andy Flynn of all people?"

"Who I 'hang out' with is none of your concern. Especially not when you're out with a girl who looks to be the same age as our daughter."

"That's rich Sharon. Don't you know anything about your dear Andy here and his track record? He's not much different than me."

"You're right, Jack. My track record used to be a lot like yours but unlike you I pulled myself out of that hole and made some improvements. No more drinking, no more wasting my time on things that don't matter." He paused just long enough to glance down at Sharon. "No more ignoring the great things that are right in front of me. It's a damn shame you can't say the same about yourself."

"Look, buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are but..."

"That's enough, Jack. Andy and I are trying to enjoy our evening out after a hard case and I'm not about to let you ruin this for us. So if you're staying then just leave us alone. If you're not, that's fine too. Frankly I don't have it in me to care about what you do with yourself anymore."

Jack opened his mouth to make some unnecessary remark but a glare from Sharon seemed to smarten him up enough for him to close his mouth. Even his date was beginning to shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Our friends are waiting for us and you know how Louie gets when he doesn't have all the attention on him." His arm tightened around her waist and he went as far as leaning down to brush a kiss across her temple. To his surprise she didn't argue, instead she allowed him to lead her over to the table where the rest of his team was sitting. This night had made so many different turns in directions she hadn't expected and she needed time to try and wrap her head around them.

Sharon settled into the chair that Andy had pulled out for her. She knew that her presence was probably the last thing any of them wanted, but to their credit, they hid it well. Or maybe they were silently coming up with different ways they could use this night against her. Yes, she decided, an asshole husband would give them all plenty of material to use against her.

"Hey," Andy leaned closer to her when he began to speak. He could tell she was uncomfortable and wanted to try and make things easier on her if he could. His hand slipped under the table to grab hold of the one that was resting in her lap. " You're still with me, right? We're going to wind up being the only sober ones and I need someone to listen to these stories and use them against Provenza with me."

The sound of her laughter rang out and it was exactly the reaction he had been hoping for. "You are a horrible man, Andy Flynn."

"I am, aren't I?"

Her laughter trailed off just as she shook her head. "No, you're really not. You're a hot head and a pain in my ass most times, but you're a great man." Her hand squeezed his. "And an even better friend."


End file.
